Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games '''is a port of the game for PlayStation 4 and Most of the features in this port are similar to the Wii U version. Characters Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Nabbit * Diddy Kong * Toad * Dry Bowser * Wendy O. Koopa * Rosalina * Larry Koopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Zazz * Jet * Rouge * Wave * Zavok * Sticks Non-playable characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu * Piranha Plant * Galoomba * Chao * Animal Friends * Charmy * Big * Orbot * Cubot * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Wisps Events There are 14 Olympic events, each with a "Plus" version, similar to the 3DS version. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * 100m Freestyle * Rhythmic Clubs * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * BMX * Boxing * Archery * Equestrian Collectibles Collectibles return in this game. Costumes There are a total of 40 costumes available in the game. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Toad * Rosalina * Dry Bowser * Nabbit * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Birdo * Dry Bones * Toadsworth Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Jet * Wave * Rouge * Sticks * Zazz * Zavok * Charmy * Big * Omega Music There are a total of 50 songs in the game. 40 of the tracks return, while 10 are new. Mario Series Returning Music * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending from Super Mario World * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Title Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Bowser's Highway Showdown from Super Mario 3D World * Mount Wario from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash New Music * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Gloomy Manor from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Mixed Up Scramble from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam Sonic Series Returning Music * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Boom from Sonic CD * Sky Sanctuary Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Flame Core from Sonic the Hedgehog '' * A New Venture from ''Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Time Eater from Sonic Generations * Oil Desert Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World New Music * Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Main Theme from Sonic 3D Blast * For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 * Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed